Unidos Pelo Destino
by AmoBlacklist
Summary: Red e Lizzie buscam a verdade sobre Tom, enquanto Red analisa as mudanças que ocorrem na personalidade de Lizzie.


É sexta a noite, depois de um longo dia de trabalho, Lizzie chega em casa, abre uma garrafa de vinho e senta para tomar um copo enquanto sua mente começa a avaliar os acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Ela fica pensando em sua vida, de como ela mudou drasticamente em tão pouco tempo. Depois que ela conheceu Red, sua vida foi virada de cabeça para baixo, ela perdeu praticamente todas referências sobre quem ela era, ela via agora que o que ele lhe havia dito a muito tempo atrás era a mais pura verdade, tudo o que ela sabia sobre sua vida era uma grande mentira. Ela via agora que estava sozinha no mundo, não tinha mais Sam que era seu porto seguro, seu casamento foi uma grande mentira e ela era apenas um trabalho para Tom. Ela percebe que a única pessoa em que pode confiar é Red, logo ele que foi o responsável, mesmo que indiretamente, por tudo o que estava acontecendo. Por muito tempo ela o odiou e tudo o que ele representou, uma pessoa que vive a margem da sociedade, que segue suas próprias regras, não respeitando nada e ninguém. Contudo, mesmo esse ódio com o tempo passou a ser admiração por ele, pois mesmo sendo um assassino frio, ela podia ver que ele era uma pessoa justa e que realmente se preocupava com ela, ou seja, hoje sua vida se resumia a uma única pessoa, Raymond Reddington e ela dependia totalmente dele para saber a verdade sobre seu passado.

Lizzie estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que Red estava parado na estrada da cozinha admirando sua beleza. Ela não tinha consciência do quanto ele a achava linda e a amava e, por isso, ele sempre se manteve distante dela, não queria se envolver com ela e nem colocá-la em perigo. Mas quando Tom Keen entrou em sua vida, ele percebeu que não poderia mais ficar afastado, pois a ameaça agora estava no quintal de sua casa e ele sabia que teria que sair das sombras para proteger Elizabeth.

Red faz um pequeno ruído com a garganta, suficiente para tirá-la de seus pensamentos fazendo com que ela quase derramasse o vinho sobre a mesa.

- Você me assustou Red! Não sei como você faz isso, aparecer sempre ao meu lado como um fantasma. - Lizzie não gostava da forma como ele invadia sua casa sempre de forma tão silenciosa.

- Na verdade você estava com a cabeça tão longe daqui que nem ouviu quando bati na porta. Então Lizzie, no que você estava pensando de maneira tão concentrada? – ele perguntou olhando-a nos olhos.

- Nada de especial – ela respondeu desviando o olhar. Parecia que Red tinha a capacidade de olhar através de sua alma.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela pergunta estranhando que ele estivesse em sua casa, afinal não havia nenhum alvo de sua Lista Negra em pauta, enquanto lhe oferece um copo de vinho.

Lizzie ainda se ressentia da forma como ele tomou conta de sua vida, ela odiava a sensação de não saber praticamente nada sobre ele, enquanto ele parecia saber tudo sobre ela. Ela sentia que sua relação com Red estava a cada dia despertando mais o lado negro de sua personalidade e, o pior de tudo, é que ela estava gostando disso.

- Na verdade eu vim ver como você estava, já que não conversamos ontem. Você sabe que eu sempre gosto de saber se tudo está bem, principalmente agora que Tom desapareceu – ele falou de forma carinhosa sem desviar os olhos dela.

- Tirando a frustração de não saber quem realmente é Tom Keen e para quem ele trabalha, estou bem – ela respondeu dando um sorriso sem graça.

- Não se preocupe com isso Lizzie, nós iremos descobrir a verdade antes do que você imagina – Red fala de forma enigmática, deixando transparecer que ele já tinha um plano pronto.

- Espero que você tenha razão, pois não saber com o que estamos lidando é horrível – Liz responde prontamente. Só o fato de saber que ele estava ao seu lado a deixava tranquila, pois Red tinha uma aura de segurança que parecia que nada poderia atingi-lo. Como sempre ele estava elegantemente vestido, dominando todo o ambiente ao seu redor e Lizzie pensa que seria fácil se apaixonar por esse homem, apesar da diferença de idade entre eles continuava muito bonito.

- Acho que com Tom solto por aí não é seguro você ficar sozinha, por isso, vim convidá-la para passar alguns dias em minha companhia até que ele seja capturado – Red fala com visível preocupação na voz. Ele só não fala para ela que além da segurança, ele adora estar com ela e desfrutar de sua companhia.

- Ahh não sei Red, você sabe que eu sei me cuidar – ela fala de forma hesitante.

- Vamos Lizzie, sei que você gosta de ser independente, mas eu só ficarei mais tranquilo se você estiver perto de mim, não aqui sozinha. Agora a pouco você estava tão ausente que nem percebeu a minha presença e se fosse Tom, ele poderia pegá-la desprevenida e você só perceberia a presença dele quando já fosse tarde e sabe lá o que ele poderia fazer com você – Red fala tentando convencê-la, já que ele sabe como ela é teimosa.

- Como você é exagerado Red, duvido que Tom tenha a coragem de aparecer aqui!

- Nunca se sabe qual vai ser a atitude de uma pessoa, por isso, todo o cuidado que você tiver com sua segurança nunca será demais – ele retruca um pouco irritado por ela insistir em ficar naquela casa. Red se aproxima de Lizzie e segura sua mão acariciando sua cicatriz enquanto a encara nos olhos e de maneira suave sussurra para ela.

- Eu nunca irei me perdoar caso aconteça algo com você, como lhe disse antes, sempre irei fazer de tudo para mantê-la em segurança. Por isso, quero que venha comigo, inclusive poderemos aproveitar o tempo juntos para discutir o caso de Tom e Berlim – o seu olhar transmite tanta ternura que Lizzie fica com dificuldade de recusar seu convite.

- Certo, você me convenceu, vou com você, só preciso arrumar as minhas coisas – ela fala indo em direção ao quarto.

Quando Liz está fora de sua visão, Red da um suspiro de alívio por tê-la convencido a ir junto, assim ele poderia ficar de olho nela, além de apreciar sua companhia. Ele nunca havia tentado nenhuma aproximação mais pessoal com ela, pois sempre achou que ela não iria se interessar por ele, por causa de sua idade e por sempre deixar claro que achava ele um monstro. Contudo, nas últimas semanas ele percebeu que ela estava mais receptiva e aberta com ele, inclusive contando-lhe coisas sobre sua relação com Tom que seriam inimagináveis alguns meses atrás. Ele sabia que ela o estava usando como um ponto de apoio, pois agora ela tinha dificuldade em acreditar nas pessoas, depois do que seu marido havia feito com ela. Com Red, ela sabia que não precisava ter segredos, que ele sabia tudo sobre sua vida, por isso ela ficava a vontade para desabafar suas mágoas. Essa nova relação começou a dar novas ideias a Red, quem sabe agora ele teria a chance de levar a relação deles para um nível mais íntimo. Ele sabe que para isso acontecer ele terá que ter paciência e que Elizabeth terá que perde todo os preconceitos que ela já formou a seu respeito e precisará confiar totalmente nele.

- Estou pronta – ela fala entrando na cozinha com uma mala na mão.

- Então vamos logo que Dembe está esperando lá fora – ele fala conduzindo-a pelo braço para fora de casa. Red tranca a porta da casa e acompanha Lizzie até o carro, abrindo a porta para ela.

Eles Leva-me cerca de trinta minutos para chegar a nova casa de Red, que desativa o alarme antes de abrir a porta.

A casa era muito aconchegante e muito bem decorada e Red a leva para o andar superior onde lhe mostra seu quarto. Lizzie não fica surpresa ao perceber que ele já havia preparado um quarto para ela, pois conhecendo Red, ele com certeza não teria desistido até convencê-la a ir junto.

- Obrigada pelo quarto Red, ele é muito bonito – ela fala acomodando sua mala ao lado da cama.

- Fique a vontade minha querida, o jantar será servido em quinze minutos – ele fala fechando a porta.

Lizzie senta na cama e pensa que esse será um longo fim-de-semana, a idéia de passar tanto tempo ao lado dele não parece tão ruim agora que os dois estão se dando melhor. Ela sabe que por trás da fachada de criminoso, esconde-se um homem culto, viajado e com um ótimo senso de humor, mesmo que um tanto cínico. Quando ela desce, Red a espera pronto para o jantar.

- Espero que você goste, eu pessoalmente adoro strogonoff - ele fala com um olhar brincalhão.

- Acho que todo mundo adora strogonoff – ela fala sem entender a que ele se referia.

Após o jantar, eles se sentam na sala para tomar vinho ao som de uma suave música clássica.

- Isso tudo o que está acontecendo na minha vida, eu me sinto como se eu estivesse me afogando em um mar de mentiras – ela fala de forma resignada

- Você se recusa a me contar qualquer coisa, Tom entrou e saiu da minha vida sem eu saber quem ele era, parece que foi um pesadelo que eu tive e do qual acabei de acordar. Trata-se da minha vida Red, como posso seguir em frente se eu nem mesmo sei quem sou – ela fala triste, quase chorando.

Ele sente sua angústia e se sente triste em vê-la assim , mas ele sabe que ela ainda não está preparada para saber a verdade, infelizmente ela terá que descobri-la aos poucos.

- As perguntas parecem simples, porém as respostas que você deseja não são tão simples Lizzie. O mais importante agora é descobrirmos para quem Tom trabalha, o que você deseja saber virá depois disso. Existem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de lhe contar, mas para sua própria segurança é melhor você não saber de nada ainda – Red fala de forma carinhosa.

- Só posso lhe pedir que confie em mim, pois nunca menti para você, prometo que tudo vai se resolver – ele fala segurando suas mãos enquanto a olha nos olhos com sinceridade.

Lizzie apenas suspira com resignação e tristeza, pois é só o que lhe resta nesse momento.

- Vou dormir, hoje foi um longo dia e estou cansada – ela fala colocando o copo de vinho sobre a mesa.

- Boa noite Red, te vejo amanhã – ela fala ao encaminhar-se para seu quarto.

- Boa noite Lizzie, durma bem.

Red avalia o quanto ela mudou desde a primeira vez que se viram, ela não era mais aquela garota alegre e de sorriso fácil, ao poucos ela estava se transformando em uma mulher fechada e amarga. Ele não gostava de vê-la mudar assim, mas ele sabia que essa mudança seria inevitável desde o momento em que ele se entregará ao FBI. Infelizmente ela estava ligada ao seu passado, que agora estava cobrando seu preço tanto dele como dela. Ele podia protegê-la fisicamente, mas o seu emocional estava fora de seu alcance, ainda mais agora que ela estava descobrindo a verdade sobre Tom. . Ele sabia que ela estava descobrindo um lado mais obscuro de sua personalidade e, se por um lado ele acha triste o fato dela perder sua jovialidade, por outro lado ele sabia que quanto mais ela penetrasse nesse lado negro, mais ela ficaria parecida com ele e mais fácil seria ela compreender suas atitudes.


End file.
